


A Drunk Confrontation

by reginliefvalkyrie



Series: Eitham for the win! [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dag why are you like this?, Eivor's not in this, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Dag confronts Hytham on what he mistakenly thinks is being plotted.Eivor's pronounces are they/them
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham, Female Eivor/Hytham, Male Eivor/Hytham
Series: Eitham for the win! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215308
Kudos: 12





	A Drunk Confrontation

The footsteps approaching his house were heavy. They weren’t those of Eivor or Randvi. Hytham wasn’t too worried, though the hair on the back of his neck stood signaling to be cautious.

The owner stumbled in leaning on the door frame. Dag.

Hytham gave him a small welcoming smile returning to his papers. “How can I?” He started.

“Eivor’s pet.” The big man spat.

It was obvious he was in his cups. Deep enough to loosen his tongue and make a bad idea seem good. The dark-skinned man was no longer interested in his work. A hand moved to relax nonchalantly on the hilt of a dagger. He highly doubted he’d need it, but one never knew.

“Sigurd has one of your kind sniffing around him and now Eivor.” Dag raised both his arms in a ta-da gesture. “The great Eivor Wolf-Kissed has one too.” He dropped his arms letting them smack his sides.

“My kind?” Hytham severely hoped he was referring to the Hidden Ones.

“Sneaky, twofaced, back-stabbing, secretive, plotting.” He pointed a meaty finger at him. “I know what you’re planning, and I’ll be damned if I sit around scratching my ass while you do it.”

What in the world was he talking about?

“Your master’s having trouble leashing Sigurd, but you have Evior’s ear.”

He had a little more than their ear, but that was private. “Basim is my mentor and I don’t know what you think is happening, but.”

“Don’t play stupid!” Dag thrust his axe in his direction. Hytham’s hand tightened around his dagger. “I may not know why you want to control the Raven Clan, but you’ll find dislodging Sigurd for Eivor impossible!”

Hytham tried not to roll his eyes. “Sigurd is Eivor’s brother. Why would they go along with such a plan?”

“For power. For Randvi. The traitor’s always coveted both and with Sigurd gone, they think the title of jarl is for the taking.”

Did he not know about Hytham and Eivor? It wasn’t like the two were keeping their romantic relationship a secret. That and one would have to be blind, or exceedingly drunk, not to see Eivor had no desire to be jarl. No desire to take Sigurd’s place in any area be it the throne or bed chamber.

The dark-skinned man sighed heavily. “Go home, get in a brawl with someone else, I don’t know, but you can’t stay here.”

With a roar, Hytham didn’t know they could sound slurred, Dag charged rearing his axe back.

Hytham dodged the clumsy axe swing using his foot to clip Dag’s ankle and a hard elbow to the spine to send him sprawling to the ground.

“Sleep it off, Dag. I believe you are drunk.”

The big man groaned from the floor.

Eivor had mentioned some unrest between the two. There had always been jealousy that Sigurd favored Eivor over Dag, but it had recently started to boil over. Who knew he’d get dragged into it?

Hytham gave him a gentle nudge with his toe. Inebriated people really did do stupid things. “It’s probably best I don’t tell Eivor about this. No reason to add more kindling to the fire.”


End file.
